Son of Royalty Series
The Son of Royalty series is a small 1 session per season series that tells the tale of the Jedi Knight Heyvis Trockz. More will be added. True Jedi Son of Royalty Part I Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE VI: SON OF ROYALTY The galaxy falls from order! Many worlds have seceded from the millennia old union, the REPUBLIC, and formed a CONFEDERACY against them. Far reach worlds remain from the conflict for so long. Spies are everywhere. The JEDI must remain in the shadows to avoid conflict. HEYVIS, a young Jedi Knight, rests on the world of ROALIA, but must soon face his DESTINY.... Opening Scene: The screen pans down to the Sunset world Roalia as it zooms in the planet. On the outskirts of Khalis, the colony on Roalia, a YT series freighter, the Shadow Scepter, lies on the flat lands. It changes over to one of the rooms inside as a Pantoran snores very loudly on his bunk, arm laying over the side, stomach down. “Hevyis.” The Pantoran rolls over. “Hevyis.” Hevyis jumps up only to hit his head on the top bunk. “Ow…” He looks over only to see a hooded figure. A blue aura exists around him. “Who’re you?” The figure looks up at him, lowering his hood. “Like you, a Pantoran. Once a Jedi.” “How’d you get in here?” “I am now one with the Force.” The figure smiles. “Your grandfather.” “Grandfather?” “Heyvis, we have little time to talk, it takes much of me to be here. But I must inform you, someone is coming. A Dark figure. Go to the badlands. Enter the temple. Reclaim the Holocron. Save yourself.” “What? Grandfather?!” “Goodbye, flesh of my flesh.” Heyvis rubs his head, a small bump left on his forehead. He puts on his robe and walks out of the room he stayed in. “No Chalkurra. I’m pretty sure that you don’t want those wires to match up. Plan on getting electrocuted?” Cara says as he begins to pop open one of the relays. “Nothing like growing up on Dathomir…” Valo says. All 5 in the room look over, confused and annoyed after hearing about Valo’s childhood on Dathomir. “Anyway, I think we should get a pet.” Ghaa says as he begins to pull a drink from the fridge. “Meatbags are only good when slaughtered and/or Liquidated.” Chalkurra roars at HK-51. “Exclamation: I did not state that you were a meatbag. You are a special meatbag!” Cara sighs as he has heard this for the fourth time. “Guys, you wouldn’t believe what I saw…” Heyvis says, walking hastily into the room. Synopsis: Heyvis informed the crew of what he saw in his dream. The group agreed it was in the best interest of the Republic to find "The Badlands" and retrieve the holocrons. The three Jedi told Cara, HK, and Chalkurra to wait on the ship and keep an eye out while they went to the Badlands. None of them argued. The three went to Khalis and searched for a speeder. Ghaa purchased a speeder and they each filled the speeder with survival supplies. They then spoke with Mountain Men and found the location of the Badlands on their map. They mounted up and flew the speeder to the marked location. They discovered what looked like ancient pillars. Taking weapons and supplies they believed they would need, they each made their way in and found many dead bodies, some downed starships, and strange markings. They made their way to a pyramid-like building in the center of the triangle formation that was a wall-like structure. They looked around and discovered the pyramid was the Tomb of Darth Nox. Vigilantly make their way into the building, they looked around and noticed a central sarcophagus in the middle, surrounded by a walkway separated by a chasm. Noticing two different doors, Valo took the door on the right while Heyvis and Ghaa took the door on the left. Heyvis and Ghaa found what looked like a library. Ghaa began to search the library while Heyvis took another door that led him down a very large flight of stairs. Valo, walking into what looked like a bedroom of sorts, found a double-bladed lightsaber stuck to a desk. He gripped it, trying to take it only to be unsuccessful and instead awoke the spirit of Darth Nox himself. He spoke to Nox who offered him the chance to become his apprentice. Tempted by the offer, he heard the voice of his padawan who was speaking to him through the Force. Ghaa convinced his master to stay to the light, causing Valo to deny the Dark Side. During this, a mysterious figure had made his way to the temple. Heyvis, eventually retrieving two holocrons (Holocron of Speed and Holocron of Star Warfare), finally made his way up the stairs, running into the dark figure who activated a red lightsaber. It was at this moment, Heyvis activated his blade and there was a short standoff between the two. Valo and Ghaa, sensing it within the Force, ran over to the room and saw the figure. They both pulled their blades. It was here that the name of the figure was only "Lord Droxe." Fighting relentlessly, the group barely held off the attacker and escaped. They ran into an army of masked Sith, who charged at them. Valo, stepping outside of the walls, noticed that he could no longer see the army of Sith, pointing it out to his allies that it was a simply a vision. They made their way out, flying back to the Shadow's Scepter. Arriving at the boarding ramp, they took the time to use the holocrons, then stashing them in the specially modified smuggling compartments Heyvis added to the ship. Son of Royalty Part II Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny SON OF ROYALTY A world faces a crisis! In the OUTER RIM TERRITORIES, the peaceful world of PANTORA has been blockaded by the TRADE FEDERATION. On the colony world of ROALIA, JEDI KNIGHT HEYVIS TROCKZ, son of PANTORAN royalty, has received a distress signal from the SUPREME CHANCELLOR. As the HEROES OF KHALIS speed toward the capital of the REPUBLIC, they face a certain danger they have never faced before.... Opening Scene: The screen lowers as a bulk freighter rests in space. It lies dormant as a YT-1300 flies past. “You sure this is the ship? I don’t like docking with vessels like this…” Valo began to mount his helmet. Ghaa looks upward. “Uh… don’t you have a rebreather? What are you worrying about?” “Take that attitude back to the Order of the Trees.” Valo chuckles underneath his helmet. “Not cool…” Ghaa facepalms. “Both of you cool it. It’ll be fine.” Heyvis raises his hood. “Hah! I got that pun, cool it… space…” Ghaa chuckles. Cara mounts his helmet. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m lucky or unlucky to be stationed with you all. Except you Chalkurra.” Chalkurra gives a soft chuckle as he rubs Cara’s head, mounting a rebreather and passing one over to Ghaa and Heyvis as well. “You’re sure the member of the assembly is here?” Valo looks to Heyvis. “I don’t see another ship…” Heyvis says, mounting his rebreather. “Whoever is here, let’s be careful.” Cara mounts his helmet. The airlock extends from the freighter onto the Shadow’s Scepter as HK comes over the comms. “Exclamation: Big Doc has been locked up as you asked and I will begin to guard the airlock masters!” “Very good HK, we’re heading in.” Heyvis presses on the control panel, opening the door. The ship appears to be extremely rusted. The artificial gravity is offline and forces the group off the ground, floating in the thin air that rests within the freighter. A loud moaning noise can be heard from the other side of the Wayfarer and a cracking of metal can be noticed as well. Cara raises his blaster. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” Synopsis: Upon their arrival, they each split up, attempting to find a way to power on a terminal. Ghaa and Valo went to the bridge and encountered what appeared to be a rocket droid. Heyvis made his way to the crew quarters but managed to get lost, finding the cargo bay instead. Heyvis, contacting Cara and Chalkurra, made his way to the cargo bay. Heyvis eventually reached the crew area and encountered two droids holding a man hostage while many other bodies were found next to them. Heyvis fought off the droids and rescued the individual. However, a Munificent Frigate eventually blasted out of hyperspace and fired upon the two ships. They managed to power on the disabled freighter and blast into hyperspace with the two ships. Upon arriving at Coruscant, Heyvis was finally talked with the man they helped who turned out to be his second cousin, Deon Trockz. They eventually met with Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who gave a request to the Heroes from Baron Papanoida. The group was given a deed to a droid from Deon as a gift. They went and received an R2 unit named R2-D7. After leaving Coruscant in the Shadow's Scepter, the group arrived on Pantora and met with Papanoida. They learned of a gang, the Black Diamonds, that had kidnapped a group of Pantoran Assembly members. They embarked on the assignment and began immediately searching the computers and systems, trying to trace and track the kidnappers. They traced them back to a world on the Outer Rim called Rishi. Upon arriving at Rishi, Heyvis, Ghaa, and Valo left the crew and began to search around. They made their way over to a place on Rishi called Gunfighter Inn and began to ask around with people there. Heyvis, bumping into an individual, went outside and had a showdown with a Rodian there. Heyvis, nicknaming himself "One Shot Trockz" took the individual down with ease. Ghaa, searching the Rodian, found a map to a uncharted star system and they took it. Eventually learning that the gang that kidnapped the Pantorans were hiding on a train, the Heroes of Khalis jumped on the train and broke in from the top. The group eventually encountered the gang, fighting off mostly thugs. Heyvis and Valo eventually ran into Zuuk Triam, the gang leader, and Heyvis killed him. Ghaa had focused on evacuating the twenty Pantorans. Upon returning them to Pantora, Heyvis received the Pantoran Sphere of Influence as a memento for his deeds. Appearances Force and Destiny Category:Force and Destiny Category:Games Category:Series